


The Phantom of the Opera

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new production of the famous musical, "The Phantom of the Opera", has gotten the nation excited. Especially when the famous idol group TRIGGER would be making cameos in the premier. However, after a series of unfortunate events, the three find themselves replacing the roles of the main cast. Will this make or break this much-awaited production?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom of the Opera

When news that one of the nation's most popular idols groups, TRIGGER, would be making guest appearances as cameos in the premier show of a local production of a certain world-famous Broadway musical was announced, it became the talk of the city overnight.

However, this was not only due to the involvement of these idols, but it was because this production was not a mere reproduction of the original musical.

As the musical was originally adapted from a novel, the producer wished to incorporate elements from both versions into his production. In addition, he added a few elements of his own, making this musical one that no one has ever seen before. In addition, the performance would be performed by an all-male cast, encompassing actors from not only screen and stage but from other talents as well. As a result, there were high expectations of the show from many people: not only from the differing sectors of the entertainment world, but from the public as well.

Tickets to the premier were sold out less than five minutes after advance sales opened: all one thousand, two hundred and sixteen seats of the Dentsu Shiki Theatre, UMI where the 25th celebration of the production was originally hosted in 2013. Due to high demand, the premier would also be streamed live to many cinemas all over the nation.

Advertisements in the form of posters, billboards lined the streets and subway tunnels. There were featured programmes on every television channel and online streaming sites. In every magazine there were interviews and articles with the producer and the main cast. These built up even more excitement as time ticked away, as time towards the premier grew shorter with each passing day.

On the long-awaited day, a long line had formed outside the theatre, awaiting for its doors to open. News companies had their reporters and cameras stationed outside, all ready to catch the big moment.

However, unknown to the public, there was a certain series of misfortunes that were currently occurring in the theatre itself. Specifically, to the three actors who made up the main cast.

The actor playing Christine, the heroine of the musical, had fallen ill with severe food poisoning the night before and had to be admitted into hospital. In addition, the actor playing the Phantom sprained his ankle during their morning rehearsal. And if things could not get any worse, the actor who took on the role of Raoul faced an even more drastic accident. During lunch break, the poor man slipped on a banana peel, fell splendidly and got himself a concussion. He was sent to the hospital afterwards, much to the dismay of the producer who looked as if he was also about to pass out.

With the three lead actors all out of commission, all their hard work over the past month was about to go down the drain. However, they still had their pride to uphold and it was far too late for them to cancel the show.

While the production team began desperately searching for a solution, a suggestion was offered by Nikaidou Yamato of the idol group IDOLiSH7, who was the actor of opera house manager Firmin Richard for this run. He suggested for their guest actors, the members of TRIGGER, to replace the actors for the main leads, just for that night's show. It was not an easy suggestion, as they only had one rehearsal left to get things in order. However, it was approved: not only were the three able to fit into the costumes which meant only minimal adjustments needed to be made, the three were also present at several rehearsals and is familiar with the script. While it may not be the best solution, there was little room for other any other options.

The afternoon rehearsal soon went underway with the three in their new roles. As expected, the members of TRIGGER put in their best effort and everyone was relived... for that moment, that is.

With one final check on the costumes, set, backdrops and all the little gritty technicalities, everything was ready. The doors of the theatre were soon open and the audience who were waiting outside, completely unaware of the chaos that happened earlier in the day, began to flood in. Part of this audience were the rest of the members of IDOLiSH7 and their manager, who managed to get seats to the premier thanks to their leader's connections.

"Sou-chan, do you think they sell pudding here?"

"Of course not, Tamaki-kun. This is a theatre, not the cinema. You are not supposed to eat while watching."

"Aw, shucks." The tall teenager slumped into his seat with a small pout.

"But really, we must thank Yamato-san for helping us get such good seats today."

"Is it that good?"

"Well, these are practically the best seats in the house. You should be able to have a good view of the stage clearly once the show begins."

"Hmm... I'm looking forward to it, then."

"Mitsuki, is it me, or is Nagi is surprisingly quiet today?"

"Well, he said something about being respectful about the theatre. It seems that he had watched many before in his home country and is his first time watching one in Japan."

"Ah... I see. So that explains that strange sparkle in his eyes..."

"That aside, did you see that line outside at the merchandise booth? It was insane! There were more people than at the concert hall when we went to watch TRIGGER's live! I wonder if merchandise of us will sell like that one day."

"It will, Nii-san. We just have to work hard. Isn't that right, Manager?"

"E-Eh? Ah, yes!"

"That aside... why is the president and Oogami-san here as well?"

"Ah, don't mind us, Iori-kun."

"As fans of the original musical, we simply had to catch the premier of this production. Ahh, I still recall watching the original run of this musical. How young I was back then... it brings back so many memories." The man wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, I can remember how beautiful she was when we came here on our date."

"Father..."

"IT'S STARTING!" Nagi suddenly shot up from his seat with a huge yelp, effectively surprising everyone in his vicinity.

"Sit down, you!" The poor man on the blonde's right delivered a sharp kick to his shin as he growled in a hushed whisper. "And shut up!"

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki!"

"Well," Papa Takanashi let out a hearty chuckle. "Let the show begin."

**\- Prologue: END -**

**Author's Note:**

> Amamiya Toki here, with my first upload here on Ao3 and also for IDOLiSH7. This story was a brainchild that came at two in the morning while rushing an essay and was originally supposed to be an AU. However, my childhood friend talked me out of it and it ended up being something like this. To be honest, I don't really know how this story is going to turn out either, but I'm going to take my liberties and have fun with this one.
> 
> As mentioned this story would be different from what you know of the original musical as I have combined the musical, the original novel (which I have little memory of reading but I did about four years back) as well as the R-18 otome game that was based off the novel. Hence, it may get a bit confusing to those who only know one adaptation, but I'll do my best to guide you along the way.
> 
> I apologise that updates will be slow because there are only another six weeks to exams and three more papers need to be written for school. The reason why I posted this right away is simply for interest check, nothing more.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, and please look forward to the next instalment!
> 
> Until next time!  
> \-- Amamiya Toki


End file.
